


Blackout [MICRO]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami comes home and blacks out<br/>mature themes, can write the smut if you guys want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout [MICRO]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys

The team Seirin played against that evening was honestly a joke. While they tried their best, in the end the score was 76 to 34. Even without Kuroko, who stayed home sick, they still obliterated the opposing team. The night was beginning and the team parted ways, Kagami heading home. Only mildly tired, the big redhead had plenty energy to spare. He entered his large apartment as he pondered what could be done with the excess motivation. Before fingers even met with the light switch, everything went black.

 

When Kagami strained his eyes open with a low groan, a bright light impaired his vision. He recognized he was in his bed, and was confused by just that. What happened? He identified the feel of his clothes against his skin, but a disgusting taste flooded the high schooler's mouth. A cloth was tied around Kagami's head, preventing him from shouting. In an attempt to remove said gag, he was stopped short. He couldn't move his arms... or rather... his arms _wouldn't_ move. His legs, too, were immobile. Rope; his limbs were adorned in rope. Panic takes over Seirin's ace, his heart accelerating and body perspirating. With all of his mental might, the redheaded teen overcomes the hysteria and forces himself to think rationally. His door was open, light shining in from the hall... 'Am I being robbed...? What on earth is going on?' Just as Kagami's brain finished it's brief inquiry, a silhouette stood in his bedroom's doorframe... _a shadow_. The figure turned to the side allowing his body to be illuminated.

"Kuroko??" A small blue haired boy leaned against the door, displaying risqué attire made of lace, leather and garter belts. He held a riding crop in one hand, lightly slapping it into the palm of his other.

"Kagami-kun..." The addressed felt his cheeks heat up, his pants become choking and a trickle of blood exit his nose, trailing down his lips.


End file.
